A dream's release
by RussianXRouletteXValentineXoXo
Summary: Every night it's the same dream, the man with silver hair and eyes that light up with the moonlight stands before me, and he whispers into the night those same words, "When I first saw you, I knew you were the one".
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I'm here to bring you all a short one shot between May and Steven, one of my favorite shippings at the moment, it won't be your typical one shot, it will be a bit more different in terms of ending but I hope you still all like it, Enjoy and please review! **

**(May's POV)**

Every night it was the same dream, he would be their, standing in the middle of the forest, a wide open area only for him. Every night it was the same outfit, the same silver cuffs, and that same shiny stone pinned to his jacket, it always glowed so beautifully that I would fall under it's unique appearance. He would never tell me his name, but would only grab my hand and stare into my eyes with his glowing silver colored ones, a smile would form on his lips while the breeze would sweep through his shining silver toned hair. Why do I get the feeling I've met him somewhere before?

"Who are you?" I kept my gaze firmly at him, anxiously waiting for a reply, but instead, he took my hand and led me closer towards him, wrapping his other arm around my waist and pressing me further, it would be just like every other night, we would dance the night away, I would fall under his charming spell and get lost in his eyes, my temperature would rise to it's peak and I would feel myself getting embarrassed and shy.

"When I saw your face, I knew you were the one". I felt his heart beating, it sounded clearly through my ears that I slowly turned up towards his direction, he was staring back down at me, a smile still crossing over his lips.

"What do you mean?" I said, waiting for his reply, time went by so quickly, he opened his mouth only for everything around us to suddenly fade away, he couldn't make out any words as well, and only stood before me. I watched as his figure faded along with everything else, and before I knew it, he was gone and so was everything else.

My heart would feel like it was torn into a million little pieces, why couldn't I spend more time with this strange man, he was so mysterious yet I had a sense of comfort and warmth with him, something I've never felt, I wanted to see him more and more, but why was it only through a dream?

**(Third Person POV)**

She gasped, rising up from her bed and panting heavily, "...The same dream". she whispered, sighing in return as she closed her eyes and threw herself back on the bed.

"May! You're going to be late for school"! She turned over to the clock, sighing again as she looked at the time.

"I'm late!" She jumped out, hurrying past her drawer and mirror, snatching the outfit neatly folded on the wooden surface, the doors to the restroom had slammed shut and then quickly swung open, revealing the short haired brunette dressed in her day outfit. A red bow tied up into her hair, a black shirt which was hidden under her red tank along with black shorts worn under white ones, her shoes were colored yellow and red, completing the entire look.

"No time for breakfast". she muttered, frowning as she snatched her waist utility pack, rushing out the door and down the stairs.

"I made you some breakfast sweetie". her mother was waiting down by the stairs, holding a plate of waffles for May, she felt the drool slip down the corners of her mouth but quickly shook it off, "No time mom! I'm going to be late"! she snatched one of the delectables into her hand and placed it in her mouth where it now hung, racing past her mom who sighed at her daughters recklessness.

"That girl…...there's just no telling what will happen with her". she grew a weary and sheepish smile, watching her daughter run out the door and into the yard. A slight breeze rushed past the older brunette, she followed it's path, watching as the door slowly flew closed, a tiny smile appeared on her lips, "But I think with you their…...my May will be just fine".

"That dream, Why do I keep having the same one over and over". she chewed on the last of her waffle, still running as she made it onto the sidewalk of the city, dodging the massive crowds of people heading the opposite way.

*When I saw your face, I knew you were the one* she looked up at the sky, spacing off as those words rung continuously through her ears.

"What does that even mean?" her lips stayed close together, sounding out her words in small mutters as she faced down ahead again, shrieking when she saw the crowd of people heading her way.

"Oomph!" she was pulled aside by a mysterious force, now bumping against the wall of the building beside her, she quickly looked around, finding herself being the only cautious one while everyone else went about their business.

"What…." she shook her head, running off again when she looked up at the tower clock, "Crap! I'm already late!" A fading reflection of a silver haired man appeared on the building's glass windows, he placed his palm on the surface, watching with a frown as the brunette took off.

**(Steven's POV)**

Every night was the same, and I couldn't be happier, she would visit me in her dreams and I would be able to see her clearly, hold her, touch her, and hear her soft voice, all of it for me. She was from another world, and so was I, but when I would be with her, nothing else existed, time would race like never before and our time together would be short, but it wouldn't be for long. I was able to watch her from the other side, and she would never know that.

"When I first saw you, I knew you were the one". I whispered those words to her every night, hoping she would remember, but it has yet to make an affect on her. My insides would turn and cringe every time she left, making me realize I could never be with her, I could only watch over her and protect her.

I could see her figure running through the streets, appearing on every clear surface I could in order to catch a glimpse of her, through the school's gates, through the halls of the school building, and straight into her classroom, my time watching would only continue as I stare down at her during class, watching through the windows of the room and examining every one of her movements. She was amazing, the way she laughed, the way she struggled to solve a problem, the way she got angry, it was all so amusing. If only I could have that all for myself, her laughter, her anger, her pleads for help.

"Hey May!" I growled when I saw his face, the same raven haired kid with the white hat who always came to visit her during lunch, his attempts at flirting with her got older by the day, yet he never realizes when enough is enough.

She sighed and frowned when she saw him making his way over to her, "What do you want Brendan?" he shrugged, stopping in front of her desk, snatching her fork away, "Just wanted to see if you wanted to go out after school today?"

Every day it was the same, I would smirk and cross my arms, waiting for the same reply she always gave him since the beginning, I followed along with the saying, "No". "Ok" My jaw dropped open, what?

"Really?!" I exclaimed, matching his tone as he repeated the same answer as me, she nodded.

"Y-yes!" he shot a fist in the air, If only I could punch him, I felt as if someone had stabbed me 100 times over, why now? Why did she suddenly decide to say yes? Has she fallen for this idiot fool?

I couldn't watch with a smile the rest of the school day, My heart kept beating rapidly, I felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest, her smile, everything about her, I didn't want another guy having it, she was mine, and only mine, but even she doesn't know that.

"Ready?" He came back into the classroom, waiting for her as she turned in her last assignment, she nodded with a smile and followed him out, I knew it wasn't any of my business following her around on her date, but what did it matter? She would never know I was here, let alone existed, in another world that is.

Sigh after grunt, my frown would get deeper watching the two of them, she looked so happy with him, Why? How they went for ice cream in the park, then to the arcade, and then to a small cafe, she seemed to genuinely enjoy it all, they both had so much in common, maybe she is meant to be with him after all, besides, the smile on her lips never seemed to fade when she was with him.

They sat outside of the cafe, I watched from the Window they were seated nearby, I pressed my hands on the glass, watching the obvious connection they both had, they laughed together, smiled at one another, she giggled and even occasionally blushed.

"Um…..May….I really had fun with you today". he scratched the back of his head over and over, becoming nervous as his cheeks flared up.

"So did I, who knew we had so much in common"? she giggled, taking a sip of her drink as he chuckled, turning away and then turning back to her.

"I want to ask you something". he brow rose up, and so did mine, what did he want to ask her?

My eyes followed his hands, he took both of hers into his own and took in a deep breath, I sighed along with him, closing my eyes when I saw the bright glint in May's eyes. "May, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you, Will you be my girlfriend?" I've lost her, she would become somebody else's.

"B-brendan….that's…...I mean….I don't…..". I could only hear her stuttering words, I didn't want to open my eyes, only lowering my head as I felt the cold surface of the window against my palms.

I heard a sigh, "I'm sorry Brendan….I just can't…...because I'm in love with somebody else". I rose my head up, daring to open my eyes as I watched the tears fall down from her glistening blue eyes, a distraught expression appeared on his face as he released her hands.

"Does…..does he love you back?" He mumbled into a whisper, avoiding making eye contact with her, she nodded, "I know he does".

"Well, I guess there's no point in me competing with a guy who's stolen your heart". he chuckled, completely changing his mood as he rubbed his neck with a weary smile.

"It was worth a shot and at least I got the date I've been dreaming of, oh well, on to the next one!" his smile grew wider, she chuckled at his behavior, but I could only continue staring at her, my mind was racing with ideas and questions. Who was it?

They both parted ways from here, he went to the left while she went to the right, silence occurred within her as she gazed at the ground, kicking the small pebble on the concrete sidewalk with her shoe. If only I could talk to her, If only my hand could break through this glass and break me free, allowing me to cross over so I can hug her, hold her, let her hear my words.

She had made it through the park, only to stop in front of the large statue fountain, she looked over it, now staring at the water. I knew because I was facing directly up at her, brushing the tips of my fingers against the refreshing cool water. Her eyes seemed to widen, she had reached her hand down, placing the tip of her index finger on the surface of the water only to have it against mine, a tiny speck of light began appearing in between our fingers, glowing brighter and brighter.

She gasped and quickly pulled away, I was confused, she seemed so certain about something, almost as if….as if she knew I was watching her. She reached her hand down again, only this time she placed her entire hand on the surface, lining it up against my own hand, she was so tiny compared to me, I wanted to feel the smoothness from her hand, to feel it's warmth, but the only thing standing between me and that, was this barrier of water.

I watched as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath only to open them up again, smiling directly at me, I could feel my cheeks warm up, "When I first saw you, I knew you were the one". she whispered those same words, and they were all for me, she's known all along.

"Whoever you are…..thank you". a tear drop fell from her eyes, rippling the water upon contact and falling on my cheek, I felt that, I felt the warm and serene vibe it released onto me, just for me.

"I love you May…...I love you….." I lowered my head, releasing a small sigh as I closed my eyes, still keeping my hand aligned with hers.

Her voice streamed through my mind, the sweetness and soft tone in it, I could feel the sparks run throughout my body, "I love you too….one day….We'll be together, and it won't just be in a dream".

**Ok! So that was just a short one shot about Steven and May, Hope you liked it and if you have any questions please feel free to ask me and don't forget to review! Let me know what you all thought about it, I'm planning to make more one shot's in the future about other shippings but I want to know if this is good or not, so give me your opinion :) Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Love's reflection

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the sequel to a dream's release, I really didn't think I was going to write a sequel to this but since a couple of you insisted, I guess I went for it, Hope you enjoy and please feel free to review, thank you :) **

**(May's POV) **

"I've been waiting for you". I opened my eyes and found myself staring into a sea of light, so bright, so beautiful, so enchanting, his eyes never failed to cast a spell on me.

"W-where am I?" I looked around my surroundings, the forest was no longer there, instead, I found myself standing in the middle of a beautiful chamber like hall, the marble pillars surrounding us had specks of diamonds engraved into them. The stained glass windows lit up with the moonlight, revealing the drawings of the strange creatures built within. A giant chandelier hung above us, made entirely out of ruby's and sapphires, a single emerald hung at the tip of it, pointing directly down at us. My eyes turned downwards to the mirror like floors, it was like I was floating, everything was reflecting, almost as if the space never ended.

"My home…" His hands were so warm, cupping my cheek as he led my eyes up towards his own, that same smile that always melted me inside had formed onto his lips.

"You...live here"? he nodded, taking my hand with his other one and looking up towards the ceiling, I followed along, watching as the rays of moonlight slowly moved towards the crystal chandelier, when the first one had hit, I was at a loss for words.

"Yes, and this is the crystal chamber, when the moonlight strikes the ruby's and sapphires at midnight, the entire place becomes nirvana". his words were true, the light raced from jewel to jewel, zig zagging all across until the last ray had hit the emerald, a bright explosion of light had blinded me, but what was revealed afterwards…...words cannot describe.

"Nobody else has been allowed here, but you're the one exception". he pulled away from me, letting me have a clear view of the euphoric scene, the engravings printed on the stained glass had come to life, creatures of all kind had begun to surround us, glowing and leaving jaw dropping streaks of light behind, they're like something I've never seen before, cute ones, scary ones, cool ones, and even mysterious looking ones. One of them had flown over to me, landing on my shoulder, wrapping it's cotton like wings around my neck, transferring it's soft and warm texture to me.

"W-what are they?" It cooed as I hugged it, snuggling my cheek against it.

"Pokemon…...creatures who live side by side with my people, in my world". I frowned when it flew away, but it quickly faded when I found myself being showered with a rainfall of blue light left from the pokemon.

"So…..you're not just a dream…..you really do exist…...but in another world". I muttered, feeling a bit happy knowing he wasn't just a figure of my imagination and a creation in my dreams, he was a real human, but then it hit me, he's not from my world, he's from one of his own.

He nodded, "My name is Steven, I am the Champion of my world, the King….but…." He looked away from my gaze, staring down at the ground and allowing his silver locks of hair to hide his face.

"But what?" I asked, my anxiety started building, waiting for his answer, was it going to be bad or good?

"I would give it all up…..just to be with you". My heart began racing, his words hit me like an arrow, the gaze he shot at me had me frozen in my spot, my mind raced with these crazy thoughts and I just couldn't believe his words.

"W-what do you mean?" My legs began trembling, turning into noodles that I could barely stand, he came closer to me, grabbing me by the waist and by my hand, staring at me once more while his cheeks flared up.

"When I first saw you through the looking glass…..I knew you were the one…...the one I wanted to be with forever, your smile, your laugh, your tears, all of it, I want it just for me".

My eyes widened, I could feel my tears build up as I looked deeper into his eyes, " I love you May".

"I …..I….". The warmth from my tears ran down my cheek, I closed them when he used his thumb to wipe them away, I was at a loss for words, his breaths were showering over my lips and I could feel his own inching closer.

I waited for his lips to touch mine, but they never did, I didn't want to open my eyes, still feeling his face so close to mine. "I will wait all of eternity…...no matter how long it takes for me to be with you….I'll wait…..so please…...wait for me too…." I sighed with a cooed tone, his words swept through my ears like a sweet melody.

My eyes shot open when I felt his lips on mine, but they slowly fluttered back close, I felt like time and space stopped, I heard fireworks behind me and my temperature rose like never before.

I blinked for a quick moment, finding myself alone in the darkness, everything was gone, he was no longer there, neither were the pokemon, or the beautiful rays of light, I just stood here, alone in the cold depths of darkness. My heart shattered and I couldn't bear the pain of a million stabs I was feeling right now, "I love you….I love you too…...please don't leave me". I clutched my hand up to my heart, lowering my head as I released my tears, no longer able to hold them back.

"I love you….I love you too…...Please don't leave me". my words continued to echo throughout, driving me into more tears.

"Wake up….." I wiped my tears away, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Wake up….." A tiny speck of light appeared in front of me, I reached my hand towards it becoming blinded by the bright light that shot out at me.

**(Third Person POV) **

She turned her head back and forth, being shaken and grabbed by her mom who had her shoulder, "May sweetie, wake up". her eyes fluttered open, staring up at the older brunette who had a worrisome expression crossed over her face.

"M-mom?" she sighed with a relieving tone, closing her eyes and opening them back up only to smile at her daughter.

"You were having a nightmare, I saw you crying and whimpering while passing by your room, but it's ok now, I'm here sweetie". she sat bedside by the brunette who sat up, hugging her mom tightly who held her gently, letting May snuggle her cheek against her neck.

"It's ok, I'm here". she whispered, tears fell from the young girls eyes, staining her mother's shirt as she gazed intensely at the mirror across from her, frowning when she only found her own reflection, rather than what she had hoped for, him.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~Month's Later**

She opened the door, breathing in the fresh air and allowing the warm breeze to brush over her, "I'm off mom!" She turned back to the older woman, waving with a smile as her mother returned it, sighing as she leaned against the doorframe, watching her daughter run out of the gates.

That same rush of air passed by her, startling the older female for a second before calmly relaxing, chuckling to herself, "My little May, blessed with a loving guardian from above, just like mama, I hope you find your happiness soon".

"Caroline?" she closed her eyes, her smile grew wider as she heard the words of her husband ring through the halls, "Yes, dear?" she walked back in, allowing the doors to slowly close shut.

"I'm an idiot…..falling so hard for somebody who's not real….my dreams never came back anyways after that day…." she strolled through the streets of the city, staring into each window of the stores she had passed by, holding only just a small bit of hope for his appearance.

"May…." whispers whistled through the air and into her ears, sending chills down her body, she looked up to the sky, leaning back against one of the shops windows and sighing. His figure appeared through the glass behind her, his back lined up against hers as well, a saddened expression washed over his face.

"Steven….. Steven…...". She repeated his name over and over, running off once more into the street, not once did she stop, only pausing when she had reached her intended location.

"I love you too…..Steven…..I will give it all up just to be with you too…...please…..just please…..come back...". she placed her palm over the surface of the fountain's water, holding a look of anticipation as she waited, a tiny glint appeared underneath and she was met with a larger more stronger looking hand rising from underneath the water.

"It's you". she whispered with a tiny smile rising over her lips, he locked hands with her, causing tears to fall from her eyes, she wiped them away, finding his reflection on the water, his hand still attached with hers.

"My Queen…...a whole new world awaits you". she found herself lost within his sultry smile, stepping right into the water where she found herself still dry, there was no water at all, just an illusion disguising the barrier between both world's, she stepped further and further down below, disappearing beneath the radiant mirror of liquid.

**Ok so it's not your typical ending but I liked it, and I hope you did too, I wasn't planning to make a sequel but since I got several PM's and the reviews asked for a sequel as well, I couldn't refuse you all and took the chance to type this down, I hope you liked it and I will make sure to get to you all with another new one shot or possibly a new story, yay! Once again, hoped you liked! **


End file.
